


Twice the Danger

by kagszzy



Series: Southside Kinkdom [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Dubcon, Double Penetration, Extreme Sexual Fantasy, Fingering, Knifeplay (mild), Large Cock, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Standing Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty encounters trouble when she walks home alone late one night on the Southside.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Series: Southside Kinkdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Twice the Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy **'dubcon'** fic. If you can't handle that kind of explicit hardcore smut, then it may **not be for you!**
> 
> I've been wanting to write more dubcon roleplays since Serpent Secrets, so here's an indirect part 2 of it! I wouldn't consider it a _direct_ sequel, just because I dont really consider the 'acts' to be taking place in specific orders. It is in the same universe where the Serpents know of Jughead's and Betty's wildy perverse kink, BUT, since Fangs isn't in this one, you _could_ also imagine it's a future continuation of my Award Winning Act AU, taking place months after Betty, Jughead and Sweet Pea all talk. So, take your pick!  
> Shout out to @riverdaledreaming for helping with the title! 🙏❤️️  
> Edit: She also made the AWESOME edit for this as a lovely bday gift or me 😘💓

Betty checks the time on her phone, cursing at how late it’s gotten and cuts into an alleyway as a shortcut as she briskly picks up her pace to get home quicker. She’s heard that it can be pretty risky to stroll around this part of the Southside, unattended. But she always hated people thinking that she couldn't take care of herself and besides, it’s only rumors.

So engrossed in checking her work emails as she makes her way down the dimly lit alleyway, Betty doesn’t notice a figure emerge from the shadows right behind her. His hand reaches out and covers her mouth, startling her instantly and eyes going wide, dropping her phone as he roughly pulls her back towards him. 

_“Mmph!?!”_

Immediately her hands reach up to grab at the large palm covering her cries of protest. She struggles against his hold as he wraps an arm around her waist, holding her tight and she freezes. An unmistakable hardness presses into her lower back, grinding into her ass. 

“Hmm!!” Betty fights harder, kicking her legs out but he manages to pin her arms against her waist, keeping her flushed against him. Her heart pounds hard, panting through her nose and she looks up at him from the side. A young man with tousled hair and blue eyes looks down at her, sickeningly calm. A devilish smirk breaks out across his face and Betty shivers.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?” His lips practically kiss the skin under her ear and Betty’s eyes shut tight, face flushing and whimpering. “Haven’t you heard what hides in the shadows?” Her breasts heave against her blouse, legs squeezing tight, still trying to push him off. She can feel his hard cock twitching, pressing into the crease of her ass. His jeans scratch the tender skin on the back of her thighs, since her mini skirt had risen up from her struggles. 

“People say it’s _ghouls_ that hide in the dark. But that’s not true,” he continues, pressing his face into her neck now as he tilts her head back onto his shoulder.

“It’s _snakes._ ” He emphasizes with a nip to her skin, making Betty whimper some more. The crunch of gravel has her eyes shoot wide open to see another, _taller_ figure step out of the dark towards them. His eyes are darker. Hair too, but cut shorter then the man holding her. He is also clad in leather and chains like the one behind her, and each step of his heavy boots has a sly grin stretch across his face as well.

Betty swallows thickly from his intense stare, squirming and exhaling hard through her nose. Her skin breaks out in shivers when the tall man stops in front of her, staring down into her wide green eyes. His hand comes up and waves in his palm a bundle of rope, which sets her heart fluttering and legs squeezing tighter. She struggles as they hold and tie her up. Wrapping the rope around her and binding her arms behind her back.

“No!” Betty manages between Blue-Eyes fingers as she thrashes her head around and his grip on her mouth tightens. Once they’ve secured the knot on her binds, Tall guy grabs her blouse and _rips_ it open. Exposing her bra and making her breasts shake as she jerks some more in Blue-Eyes' hold. Hands greedily palm her tits, roughly massaging them as the fingers dig into her fleshy mounds. Her nipples begin to harden from the rough treatment.

“Mm-! Hmm-!” She whines, chest quickly going red as the man in front of her strikes his hand _hard_ on her tits. Squeezing and pushing them together before releasing them and giving her more sharp smacks. The pain hits her all the way down to her clit, making her hips squirm crying out against Blue-Eyes’ palm. His other hand moves down her thigh, then trails it upwards towards her crotch. Her legs squeeze together, but he continues moving up until he reaches her panties, easily slipping past the lace and inserting a finger into her wet folds. Betty’s head jerks back as he fingers her, and flinches when the Tall one easily rips her bra apart too, _pulling_ on her nipples.

“Ahh-!” A cry escapes her when Blue-Eyes sticks his fingers into her mouth. Enjoying the spit that wets his digits at the same time Betty’s slick begins to coat his other hand. He presses his palm down on her throbbing clit and Betty gasps. _Waves_ of pleasure spread out from her core and she writhes some more in his hold. Gasping and crying out from the assault on her pussy and tits. Wails growing louder and skin flushing redder. 

Blue-Eyes pulls his fingers out from her mouth and grips her throat tightly. “You’re getting too loud, missy.” He tells Betty before pushing her down to her shaking knees, nearly falling over without the use of her arms to hold herself up. He grabs her hair and turns her towards his crotch, pulling his long cock out from his zipper and stuffs himself into her yelping mouth. 

Betty’s eyes flutter wide as her face is pushed close towards his pelvis, struggling more against her binds. He fucks her mouth and her legs tremble from the feel of how big he is, muffling her cries. 

“Now _that’s_ better.” He smiles down at her. Her fingers dig into her forearms from the tingles that tickle her clit, making it pulse hot in her panties. Her brows turn up at him, whining. Doe-eyes blinking wet as she chokes on his cock and his grip in her hair tightens. Betty feels his cock twitch as it fucks her mouth faster and she continues to whimper from it. He pulls her off and she gasps loudly, trying to catch her breath. He tuts at her, “I thought you were going to keep quiet?”

“Here, let me try.”

She hears the other man say and is suddenly yanked back towards _his_ crotch, where he lays his large cock over her face. Betty's breath exhales hotly, blinking at the size and she squirms even more on the ground, the gravel digging into her knees. Tall guy grins down at her before pulling her head back and pushing his huge cock past her pouty lips. Her eyes widen more as he soon hits the back of her throat and begins to buck his hips just as fast as the first man did and she quickly begins to drool over herself, choking on his length and panties growing wetter from it. Her exposed tits shaking slightly from the fast thrusts.

“Oh yeah! Stick your tongue out, slut!” The Tall one groans. Betty whines and obeys his command, pushing it out of her mouth and feeling the spit dripping onto her naked breasts. Her face starts to redden up from the lack of air and she struggles to pull back, but he keeps her in place. Wet sloppy noises of protest leave her as his thick cock continues to ram itself into her mouth. “Man, she just _won't_ shut up.” Tall guy says, looking down at her half-lidded eyes. 

Suddenly she feels herself being pulled off of him and is only able to take a few gasping breaths before the first one’s dick is stuffed down her throat again and her pussy clenches _hard._

“Maybe if we just keep using her pretty mouth, she’ll eventually settle down.” 

Blue-Eyes gathers her hair in his hand and thrusts his hips. A small whine escapes her from having her mouth forced open with his long length. Betty feels a tug on the back of her shirt collar, pulling her off of him and a hand turns her head to take Tall guys dick once again.

They use her like this for a while; pulling her back and forth between the two of them as she stumbles on her knees, barely giving her any time to protest and can only gulp in a gasp or two of air before her mouth is being stuffed again. After a while, she finally begins to suck them both without any more noise of protest and only the sounds is of their spit coated cocks moving in and out of her mouth. She’s soaked through her panties and her nipples peak hard. Mascara ruined and drool trickling down her throat and coating her creamy breasts. 

The two men grin down at her as she bobs her head on one of their hard cocks, then pulls off and reaches for the other, swallowing him up. Eyes closed and brows upturned. Her face wet and pink from their rough thrusting down her throat.

“There we go, now she’s becoming obedient.” Blue-Eyes caresses her head as she licks up his hard shaft. “Now for the real fun.” Betty halts her tongue on him and looks up at his striking eyes, her heart beating quicker and her flesh pricking with shivers that flow down her exposed skin. She lets out a startled cry when Tall guy grabs and lifts her off the ground.

It’s a relief from her aching knees but she quickly struggles against him when he pulls her flush against his large body and lifts up one of her legs. Betty blushes hot from having her soaked panties on full display and she whines and turns her flushed face when she hears a chuckle at the sight of her arousal practically dripping through the lace.

“It’s too bad that those got ruined. All the better though, as I’m sure you’ll mind less, now that I’m about to cut them up.”

Her head turns back to see him holding up a pocket knife and a wide grin. Betty feels her body tingle and she jerks in Tall guy’s hold, but instantly freezes when the flat side of the blade rests on her lifted thigh. Her breasts rise and fall, watching as Blue-Eyes trails the cool metal up and down her skin and her leg trembles. She swallows thickly, following the blade’s tip as it lightly traces S shapes on her skin, and her pussy clenches hard. It moves down to her panties, right at the crease of her thigh and Blue-Eyes slips it in, lifting the blade and tearing through the fabric. 

Betty cries out at the rip, panting hard when material falls down, barely covering her now. The knife trails over her abdomen, tickling her flesh with the sharp tip and slipping in again between the lace and her hip, then pulling up and cutting it off of her from there as well. The mangled lace falls to the floor and her exposed pussy contracts and spills.

“Seems like someone was _enjoying_ that.” The young man in front of her says, grinning wide. Betty feels a blush on her face and she narrows her eyes at him, growling out.

“Fuck you!” She gasps suddenly when his hand reaches out for her jaw, roughly pulling her close to his face and Betty whimpers, eyes wide. 

“No, no my dear. It is _I_ , who will be fucking _you.”_ He says against her parting lips and before she can make a response, Betty cries out when she feels him thrust his long cock inside of her fluttering walls.

Her mouth hangs open, head thrown back and crying out deeply when he begins to quickly fuck her tight heat, bracing himself with a hand at her tit and the other holding her knee up. Her pussy clenches him instantly, seeking relief from her body being worked up from sucking both of their big cocks into her sore mouth for so long. He smirks down at her, enjoying the dazed look on her face as he thrusts his hips and his dick is quickly covered by her juices.

He plays with her tit, tugging and pulling on her rosy peaks and Betty moans and jerks at the harsh pulls on her sensitive nipples. Toes curling and flexing inside her heels as he twists and pinches the soft nub in between his fingers.

Electric sparks shooting to her clit and making her pussy drip some more onto his cock, fighting the urge to not lift her hips up to meet his. Betty squirms in Tall guy’s hold, whose fingers dig into her fleshy thigh, and his cock twitches behind her, staining her back with his precum.

Betty tries to push herself away with the use of her free leg, still standing on the ground, but Blue-Eyes releases her breast to lift that one up now too, holding her legs up from behind her knees and making her squeal as her weight drops into the man behind her, who grips her with both hands now on her ass. Blue-Eyes continues fucking into her cunt, and Betty pants and writhes against the two young men. The Tall guy digs his fingers into her flesh, his cock now straining for some action.

“Hold her up for a sec, would ya?” He says and Betty only has a second to let out shaky breath before Tall guy removes one hand from her ass to position himself at her rim, and in one quick thrust, he drives his huge length up into her and Betty cries out loudly, falling forward onto Blue-Eyes chest as the massive cock stuffs itself inside her ass.

 _OH, OH!!_ Is the only coherent thought Betty has as she gasps in awe at being held up and stuffed with two cocks. After a moment to re-adjust, they both hold her up now; Blue-Eyes with his hands under her knees to keep her legs wide open, and Tall guy with his grip back on her ass. Then, they start to fuck into her, and Betty’s body quickly jolts with new waves of ecstasy, swimming in her veins.Their big cocks stretch out her clenching walls, and the tips of their heads hit her in her most sensitive spots.

Betty wails. Shivering, dripping, _gasping_ with each of their alternating thrusts. She doesn’t struggle anymore, she can only stay there in suspension in their arms and take it. Sobbing incoherently at the feeling of being so stuffed. Their harsh grunts and hot breaths are loud and tickle her ears and skin. 

Making comments with one another about how useful her holes are, and how great she feels. It has her toes curl even more, biting her lip and feeling her legs tense up. Her mind going hazy, overloaded from the sensations and the fact that there’s _nothing_ she can do to stop it, only to lay in their hold, completely at their mercy.

“Fuck, she’s getting so tight. You gonna come, hm?” Betty hears the one behind her say, and her pussy squeezes down some more in response as she moans. The guy in front of her curses and lifts her legs onto his shoulders, hitting her in _new_ spots from the stretch and having spots themselves form in her vision from the sensation as she keens.

“Yeah, I think she is.” Blue-Eyes rasps out, moving his hips at a rapid pace. Betty chokes out her moans, nails digging in her arms behind her and eyes fluttering. Feeling it all become _too much_ as she leans back into Tall guy, who chuckles.

“You gonna come from having two cocks assault both of your slutty holes, bitch?” He says, driving his huge dick up her small rim. ”A nasty girl like you gets off on two strangers fucking you in some dirty alleyway, huh?” 

“Oh-Oh-OH!” Betty pants, squeezing and tightening and tensing up all over. She can feel herself about to fall from her high. Keening out and anticipating the intense tremors that are about to rock right through her. 

“It’s probably because she’s a dirty little whore. She may _look_ innocent, but with the way she was sucking our cocks before, I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s how she got such a fancy office job.” Betty moans and feels her leg start to shake, the knot inside of her about ready to snap. Blue-Eyes moves in again, looking right into her lust-filled eyes. “I’m right, aren’t I? You’re a huge fucking slut, and that’s how you’re able to take both of our cocks so easily. I bet you suck off your boss in the office all day, and then fuck your co-workers in bars at night. A dirty whore like you just can’t get enough.”

Betty whines through her raw-bitten lip, but his mean words were the last push she needed and her body explodes in tingles that spread out from her clenching pussy, pulsating through her legs and clit and making her tremble in between the two men.

“AH-!! _FFFFuuuck! AH!”_ Betty screams, coming hard and shooting streams out from her cunt, writhing and jerking in their hold. She’s not sure whose, but a hand covers her mouth, followed by a, _“Shit!”_ and only because of the pulsing from her walls does she feel them come inside, shortly after. Groaning and depositing their loads. She feels it trickle out, down their own shafts before they both pull out with harsh sighs, panting slightly. 

“Fuck, Betts. Sweet Pea, you’re _sure_ no one comes down this way anymore, right?” 

“Yeah...yeah, but I mean, got pretty loud at the end there,” Betty can barely register anything as her mind is completely lost in the feeling of euphoria. Briefly, she feels a grin in her neck from behind as she continues to pant and twitch from her contractions. “Can’t say for sure that no one will come by to check _now_ though.” Sweet Pea chuckles. 

“Ah, shit.”

“We should probably get going. Here Jug, take her so I can undo the ties.” Sweet Pea hands Betty off to Jughead, who looks down at her blissed-out state.

"I _did_ say you were getting too loud, missy."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated Sweet Pea's nickname in this, but I could not think of anything else to work with except for his signature height, ugh! Jughead got lucky.
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
